dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Aershaa
Overview Aershaa are one of the 4 sentient species of''' Dreyrull, distinguished by their canine-like forms, long ears, and often, the wings upon their back. Like many species of Dreyrull, they are [[Mage_Classes|'''magic]] users, save for the aptly named [[Barren (aershaa race)|'Barren']], wielding elements respective to their individual breed names. Though vocal and sentient, speaking a heavily accented form of English due to their history of enslavement and service to humanity, aershaa are still very much a wild species. They have many of the natural instincts and habits of the Earthen wolf, including territory marking by urination and scratching, body language based expressionism, and holding a pecking order within packs. 'Anatomy & Appearance' See Aershaa Anatomy and Genetics 'Behaviorism' Each and every aershaa is an individual. Think of them as your own personal blank slate - you can do whatever you want to with them in terms of how they DECIDE to act. But consider their upbringing - specifically the upbringing of each type of aershaa, but also of the standard laws of the aershaa world. Here are a few to think about, and remember - play around. Be original. Dare to be that aershaa that looks another straight in the eye. 'Greeting' Aershaa greet each other by raising tailblades and, like typical canines, taking in each other's scents. They will not make eye contact unless they intend to challenge the other. Eyes are usually on the tailblade, on the general form of the aershaa (say, the chest, the cheek, the brow), or if submissive, off to the side. When on the tailblade, it's a sign of respect for the other's strength and ability. 'Territory' Aershaa packs mark large territories for themselves, spanning as far as 50 sq miles. Unlike wolves of old Earth, crossing into other pack's territories is not taboo, as long as the alphas of the territory are greeted with respect. It's ONLY taboo if the aershaa trespassing are of an enemy pack or an opposing religious belief. 'Hierarchy' Aershaa are pack animals. They have an alpha pair, a beta, scouts, and an omega, along with a team of [[Fierce (pack rank)|'fierce']] to defend them. 'Rank titles:' Though this varies from pack to pack, traditionally, these are the way various ranks of the pack are greeted or otherwise mentioned. '-sav:' A suffix added to the name of the female alpha. I.E., Rindara-sav. '-sev:' A suffix added to the name of the male alpha. I.E., Arox-sev. '-lo:' A suffix added to the name of the Beta. I.E., Var-lo. '-renma': A suffix added to the name of a female elder. '-rentho': A suffix added to the name of a male elder. Sa'va, Alpha: Used interchangeably to refer to the female alpha. Sev'o, Alpha: Used interchangeably to refer to the male alpha. Fierce: The common word used to refer to the protectors of the pack as a whole. Dunn: The "omega," or lowest ranking member of the pack, often weaker than others. Usually used rudely in conversation. 'Mating Rituals' Aershaa typically mate in early spring. They find mates in many ways - some find their mates much like humanoids do, by simple growing of affection. The aershaa who do not have this natural connection to someone will display feats of strength and magic to win over their mate (typically the males). For Barren (aershaa) and Light (aershaa) aershaa, and third generation tame Airla, whom breed naturally, their gestation period is about 2 months. 'Elders' Aershaa have a deep respect for elders, no matter their breed. If an elder does not want to answer a question, there will be no fighting about it. If they wish to speak, they will be heard. Unless proven insane, elders' wisdom is not question, for they hold the experience that other aershaa do not. Elders themselves are unique by each, but tend to be wise and knowledgeable. 'Pups' Pups are the future of the pack, and so are put first in terms of protection and teachings. A vital part of a pup's raising is storytelling and teachings of the elders. Pups themselves are like any child - playful, energetic, and adventurous. 'Food' Aershaa hunt big game as a team, while lone aershaa will hunt small game. When a pack has an expecting mother or pups, they are fed first before the pack feasts. 'Daily Life' Aershaa go about their days going through their type-rituals, play fighting, and howling. Aershaa are highly known for their curiosity and their tendency to travel, and don't tend to sit still for long periods of time. 'Language' Aershaa communicate in either English (known here as "the common tongue,) or Yaooee, which is a language consisting of gestures and what to the un-trained ear sounds like ordinary howling, but in truth is a language of long vowel sounds and short, quick consonants. Yaooee, unlike the common tongue, can be used over great distances to send messages of urgency or warning. Their English is much the same as humans' and furrs', other than dialect and terminology, however it is thickly accented, as they create many sounds that would typically require lips through other means. Yaooee is considered their formal language, and is used in ritual, private conversation, and over long distance. It's still a very important language in their culture, but in common speech, they tend to use the common tongue. Pups will learn yaooee first, but by the time they're adults, will have fully switched to the common tongue. Some say yaooee is a dying language, but at the moment, there are no wild aershaa that do not know their native tongue. 'Mating' Mating occurs in two ways amongst aershaa, depending on their lineage. It takes three generations of being bred in captivity, give or take, for biological breeding to become active, an odd and very consistent mutation that's likely a result of ancient aershaa ancestry.' All '[[Barren (aershaa race)|'Barren']], due to their generations of being bred in captivity, have re-adapted "nature's" way of copulation. This limits them to breeding with their own breed or with Lights, 'whom have both the capability to breed naturally, 3rd generation tame Airla, or by 'souldancing. 'Souldancing is an act of mating using a biology very specific to Dreyrull that weaves two types of "creational energy" from a male and female aershaa, and comes from the native [[dragon|'dragons ''']] of Dreyrull's means of reproduction. (See ethermass.)' 'Physiology' 'Ears' Size, shape, and build vary from breed to breed, but a constant in aershaa is always the ears. Aershaa ears, on most breeds, are about 1 1/2 times the length from the back of an aershaa's head to the tip of its snout. They sit slanting backwards on the head, but are capable of standing upright when stood at-attention, particularly when hunting or alerted to noise on the ground. 'Flight' 'Levistone' is the very element that keeps the islands afloat in Listhrea, but it can be found throughout Dreyrull, even in the coldest of regions in small, trace amounts, packed down into the dirt and collected inside plant life. Aershaa have a special chemical in their system that enhances the natural lifting ability of the stone that's far, far beyond Earth's science of today. It's some seriously powerful stuff when handled properly, and many furrs - especially the Mozu - make use of levistone's gravity-defying properties. Only the aershaa, however, can use such a small amount to generate so much lift. Aershaa cannot go without food and still plan on flying. Levistone, as it is found in everything, is collected from the bodies of prey, whom collect it (unaffected) from the sweet greens they snack upon. So how do aershaa fly? With rocks. ''Lots of tiny, microscopic, awesome rocks. 'Tails & Tailblades' Aershaa are infused with something called biosteel, an element found within the skeletal structure of dragons resembling the properties of stainless steel, but able to grow and heal like bone. This being said, biosteel manifests itself as tailblades in the aershaa and on many species of dragon. To compensate for the extra weight of biosteel, as well as utilize it properly, aershaa tails are muscular, thickly-boned, and able to turn about 270 degrees, give or take. Stone and Ice aershaa, unlike other breeds, do not grow blades of biosteel, but instead grow very dense bone-like structures made of biostone. These growths embed themselves into the tissue with roots, much like teeth, and are used for crushing, breaking, and in Ices, puncturing impacts. 'Growth & Aging' ''Looking for info on how to grow your aershaa? You'll want to head on over to the Growth Requirements page. 'Normal Aershaa' ''*'Health and physical condition depending. Healthy aershaa aren't considered elders until they're well into their 30s. 'Draians' *Often referred to as a pup until in their teens. 'Lights' Breeds There are 9 breeds of aershaa altogether. Fire Fires are traditionally sunborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. This breed is known for its physical strength for its size and precision with its tailblade. They are a flightless breed, wings being used instead for powerful leaps, bounding, and quick movement - their lack of tailfeathers makes these wings useless for flight. Fire ears are plush, and they have thick head-manes for warmth and defense, with only a single tailblade at the end of their tails. Out of character, their templates are based on Timber Wolves. Water Waters are traditionally sunborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. These aershaa are as small as the average old-earthen dog, and are the only breed of aershaa to have no fur. They have the eyes of their ancestors, which utilize bioluminescence and inner reflection instead of a more familiar pupil. Un-shifted waters are incapable of flight, but utilize their wings for strong, fast swimming, aided by the flexible blade that run from middle-back to tail-tip that acts as a rudder. Out of character, their templates are based on Greyhounds. Air Airs are traditionally sunborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. Known for dexterity and immense skill for flight, no aershaa can fly further, higher, or more silently than the sky-loving Airs. They are lithe and tall, but aptly furred to protect themselves from the cold of extreme heights. Unlike Fires, Airs do have the tail feathers that aid them in flight, as well as a set of 7 blades fanned out on their tails that assist them in the air. Out of character, their templates are based on Border Collies. Dark Darks are traditionally moonborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. Darks have carved themselves a bad name through their ferocity and generally unpleasant natures, only enhanced by their menacing appearance. Their teeth are overly long, making a bite to the throat immediately deadly, and their form is small, yet muscular. Baring the bat-like wings of their ancestors, Darks come second after airs for their capabilities in flight and distance they can travel by air. The blades on their elbows allow them to latch on to prey from above, providing grip enough to sink in their long, puncturing fangs and claws, making them one of the most effective aershaa in close combat. Out of character, their templates are based on Doberman Pinschers. Ice Ices are traditionally moonborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. Ice are known for their immense size and prized by man as shields and, when altered, mounts. Baring no wings, they instead have spikes that near double their height and frightening appearance, and a bone thickness and density to support the sheer weight that no wings could ever hope to carry. Ices are more solitary than most aershaa breeds, and are the least likely to be found in packs, with only one or two ice packs known to exist at this point in time. This unfortunately means that Ices are also the most endangered of the aershaa breeds in the wild, easily picked off with their slow, lumbering natures and the lack of protection around them for both their warm, valuable pelts and their worth as mounts. Most Ices today are found in captivity. Out of character, their templates are based on Afghan Hounds. Stone Stones are traditionally moonborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. These aershaa are the second largest in the world, and can be one of the fiercest. Priding themselves in their brute strength and seeking glory in battle, Stone territories are well avoided by aerkind and furrkind alike. Their wings, though thick and massive, do not carry them farther than a short distance at a time, and are often used as defensive measures against enemy attacks and the elements. Out of character, their templates are based on Bernese Mountain Dogs. Light Lights are traditionally sunborn, but over time became Dreyborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. They were one of the 7 original aershaa breeds. Light aershaa are the most unique aershaa breed in the world for multiple reasons. Holding the ability to shape-shift, Lights take on many shapes and sizes, and it is rare that any two look alike. They age extremely slowly, allowing them to live up to 1,000 cycles before passing away. This is, however, rare, as illness and injury often take the lives of Lights within the age range of a typical aershaa. Physically, before shifting, they are lean and feather-winged, built for speed and gentle flight. Out of character, their templates are based on Salukis. Draian Draians are traditionally dreyborn, from the age when most aershaa were of the Safikhan belief. Draians are a result of an ancient, forgotten group of aershaa whom believed that Air and Stone united would re-unite the world and bring peace between Khan and S'feena. Airstone and Stoneair mizpups danced with one another within a strict, belief-oriented pack generation after generation, disregarding that the mix triggered a genetic defect in size, cutting their height down to less than a quarter of its original glory. Likewise, their thick Stone paws often doubled, over time resulting in thumbs, as the larger pawed individuals were seen as more desirable in their ranks. Thus the Draians were born, living in a secluded society much different from that of a typical aershaa, and living cycles longer than their ancestors. After separating themselves from the rest of the Drey, they intermingled and developed amongst furrkind, adapting much of their cultures and ways. Out of character, their templates are based on Shiba Inu. Barren ' Barren are traditionally atheist, believing small smatterings of tales from man and aershaa alike, but never holding a specific religious following. Barren were a furr-aided, man-bred recreation of the aershaa breed, designed to be more ideal as house pets and home guardians. They are a mixture of fire, ice, water, and dog genes, manipulated through rare fusion magics taboo in the free furr culture. The ability to souldance was stripped from them, as well as the magics that aershaa are so well known for, making them as close to a dog as any aershaa breed can get. Wingless and thickly built with long, thin fur, these aershaa need careful grooming in captivity, and in the wild are at severe risk of matting when living outside of a pack community. ''Out of character, their templates are based on English Collies. '''Magic Useage Aershaa are only able to take command of one type of magic, even if they are a mix of two or three breeds. If they begin at a very young age, they can very mildly command or mix the less-dominant type of magic in their blood. Read more about''' elemental magic.' 'Types' '''On top of their breeds, aershaa come in many varieties and types.' 'Normal' : An aershaa as it is intended to be as a pure-blooded breed. 'Mizpup' : A mix of 2-3 aershaa breeds. In a mix of two, the last word is the body-type of the aershaa, and the first word is the traits. Fo a fireair would be an air-bodied aershaa with fire-like traits. In a mix of three, the breeds ascend in trat dominancy. So in a firewater-air, the aershaa has an air body with mostly fire traits, and perhaps a water tailblade. 'Impure' : An aershaa who shows other lineage only by the difference in the color of their coat. 'Wingless' : Self explanatory, wingless aershaa are aershaa of a breed that typically have wings, but are born without. This is the most common genetic mutation amongst aerkind, likely because their ancestors were not meant to have wings. 'Oddity' : Every breed has defects and variations, either intended in their original creation or an unfortunate flaw. Amongst others of aerkind, these are called "oddities," ranging from something as simple as extra feathers to something as extravagant as fins on a water. 'Shifted' : Either a light aershaa who has shape-shifted their own form, or a water aershaa who has been shifted by the native korogo of Listhrea for flighted wings. 'Deformed' : An aershaa with a birth defect, crippling or non. 'Mutant ' : An aershaa born in, or exceedingly exposed to Khan's Bane in the Underdrey. Mutants have serious deformities, most often inhibiting their daily life, and have particularly poor eyesight above ground. 'Undead ' : An aershaa baring the curse of the undead: unsightly, feared, and cursed to walk the drey for all eternity, or until their curse is willingly taken by another. 'Class' A class is, simply, an aershaa's position in the world. There are 4 aershaa classes. 'Wild' : A wild aershaa is wild and free. Though they may be bonded, they are unowned by any man or furr and free to do what they will ith their lives. 'Tame ' : A tame aershaa, or Airla, has been tamed by the hand of man. They may be brainwashed to be man-loyal, or have been tamed by more traditional methods of pain, fear, and/or reward. 'Reverted' : A reverted aershaa has returned to the wild after once being tamed. Typically, they have escaped through one means or another. The differences between a reverted and a wild aershaa vary in the language they use, skills in hunting, knowledge of the world, and often, reverted aershaa still have collars and alterations man has made. 'Bladehunter ' : A Bladehunter is a step above tame. They will never become reverted and are eternally man-loyal through a perfected means of mind-washing. Bladehunters are a specific organization in control of the capture and killing of wild aershaa, an order funded by the current human king in hopes of removing aershaa from the wild and returning them to "their proper place." Category:Playable Races Category:Aershaa